The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of carnation plant which was discovered by me as a naturally whole branch mutation in a controlled planting of `CFPC Passion` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,416). The varietal denomination of the new variety is `CFPC Harmony`.